Speak Now
by jakeskatie
Summary: Adam and Clare are getting married. They're both thrilled about it, right? Fiona and Eli are living the high life in New York. They're both missing parts of them. Will they be able to get the loves of their lives back before it's too late?
1. New York

**Author's Note:** Hello! So, i know when I ended my last story I said I wouldn't be doing another story until the holidays but I randomly came up with this plot a few days ago and my mind wouldn't let it alone. So i decided to throw the first chapter out there and see how it takes. I'll try to update as regularly as I can. Actually, I'm not 100% sure I'll continue but if i get good feedback, i certainly will!

DISCLAIMER: i don't own degrassi. if i did, well, adam and fiona would be together. savvy j would be otp. and riley and zane would actually have screentime. :D

A/N 2: this isn't a fiona/eli story so don't hate me D: lol. i just didn't want to make this as either adam/fiona or eli/clare cause it's both. also, sorry that they are a little OOC. i'm trying to get them as close as possible. Also, i won't really have any vivid sex scenes, but a lot of language and sexual references (maybe possible drug use) so i'm putting it at M just to be safe.

* * *

Eli Goldsworthy stared at the card in his hand. It wasn't much bigger than your average index card but it felt like it weighed a million pounds. He read it over and over again not really taking in the words it said.

_You have been cordially invited to the wedding of Adam Andrew Torres and Clare Diane Edwards._

He wasn't sure if it was the fact it was 7am or that he had a hangover or just the overall effect of the card but his head started spinning.

A few moments later his phone started to buzz. He looked and the name, rolled his eyes and picked it up.

"Good Morning Cruella De Vil." he yawned into his phone.

"Cute Elijah, really cute." the high pitch and loudness of the girl's voice on the other end made him wince.

He sighed. "Good Morning Fiona. What the hell do you want?" He said standing up.

"Did you check your mail yesterday?" She asked carefully.

Eli popped two aspirin in his mouth and took a swig of water before answering. "Yes. Apparently our exes are getting hitched. I assume that's why you are calling."

"Yes, that's exactly why I'm calling." Fiona snapped. "Well, that and I heard you had a good time last night. I heard you got so drunk that you tried to make out with the 500 pound male cab driver before puking on his lap." she laughed.

"Last night was not one of my high moments. I feel like death." he groaned.

"Get up and take a shower and meet me for lunch at 10:30. I'm bored and…._Adam and Clare?"_ she said, sounding extremely confused at the last part.

"I know. I'll see you at 11:00 Fiona." he said hanging up before she got the chance to correct him on the time.

Out of all the students at Degrassi, Eli and Fiona were the last two people that anyone would have expected to be friends after high school.

A year after she graduated, Fiona moved to New York to pursue a career as a fashion designer. She now had a successful clothing line and along with that was the editor of a prestigious fashion magazine.

Eli moved to New York right after he graduated. This move also ended his relationship with Clare. It broke both their hearts but he knew that the long distance thing wasn't right for them. He saw the toll long-distance took on Adam and Fiona even before she left. She lived only an hour away in downtown Toronto trying to make a name for herself before moving to New York. Her furthering the distance was the final nail in the coffin of that relationship.

Seeing Adam and Fiona break up almost broke his heart more than him breaking up with Clare. They were always so happy. Even when they were apart he could tell they were both very in love with each other. They never really needed to break up, it was more of a choice they made because they thought it was right, especially after seeing Eli and Clare end their relationship. Eli was always shocked that Adam and Fiona outlasted him and Clare, even if it was only by 4 months.

He lived in New York almost 6 months before becoming friends with Fiona. Of course while they were at Degrassi they talked, but that was only because she was dating his best friend.

Him and Fiona became friends right after he published his first book and gained an interest in art. They ended up both running with the same group of art connoisseurs. They even tried to date a few times but that was mostly a bust. It did lead to them having a lot of meaningless sex though. Their friendship ended up being based on sarcasm, mutual understanding, and the occasional meaningless sex. They both knew it was only to fill a void.

Fact was, neither was truly over their high school sweetheart.

Eli sat the wedding invitation down on the table and got up to take a shower. He turned the water on and went to go pop another aspirin when there was a banging on his door.

"It's open" he called.

"Sorry but I can't wait until 11:00." Fiona said walking in a collapsing on the couch.

Eli sat down next to her. "Can we just stay here then? I think sunlight will make my head explode."

Fiona then grabbed flask out of her purse and handed it to him. "Drink this." she said impatiently.

"I know your motto is 'the only way to cure a hangover is to drink more' but I really don't think that's going to help…" He started only to be interrupted.

"It's not alcohol." she said annoyed. "Declan gave it to me, said it'll cure any hangover. Remember last year after my 21st birthday how much of a wreck I was? He gave me that and I was good as new. Drink it Elijah."

"I hate when you call me that." He said as he took a sip from the flask, making a face.

"So, Adam and Clare." Fiona said. "Never saw that coming."

"Me neither." Eli said. He then gave her a confused look. "Wait, I thought you still talked to Adam. I know me and Clare kind of ended abruptly but I always thought you two tried to keep in contact." Eli didn't really know because him and Fiona had a silent agreement never to bring up Adam or Clare.

Fiona shook her head. "I haven't talked to him in almost a year and a half. I didn't even know he was interested in Clare."

Eli nodded. "So the wedding is in two weeks. You going?"

Fiona's eyes looked sad momentarily before she put on a brave face. "I don't see why not. I was going to go to an art galla with some friends but I miss Toronto."

Eli looked at her. "You can't be serious."

"Why? You're not going?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Eli shrugged. "Fiona, I haven't talked to Clare _or_ Adam in almost 4 years. Why would I go?"

Fiona then scooted closer to him and gently pressed her lips against him. "For me?"

Eli kissed her back then laid her down and slowly started kissing her neck. "Okay, for you."

Fiona pushed him off. "Eli, not now." Eli looked at her and noticed she was visibly upset. He very rarely saw her get emotional.

"Fi…" He said putting an arm around her shoulders.

She sobbed then looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Adam's getting married." she choked out.

Eli nodded pulling her close. "I know Fi," he said holding her close, stroking her hair. "I know."


	2. Eli & Fiona

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 2! Thank you for everyone who's reading and reviewing this. and don't worry, this will have a happy ending ;) this chapter is a bit long. i hope it's alright. Also, I still plan on doing a squeal to my other fic "more than a feeling" so don't think i just forgot about it. lol. anywho, here ya go!

* * *

"I'm sorry." Fiona said, as Eli handed her a cup of tea and sat next to her on the couch.

"Fiona, don't be sorry." Eli said looking at her. It was taking all the strength he could muster not to break down himself.

"No." She spoke. "Really, I know talking about them separately is…kind of taboo for us. Together is just…"

Eli sighed. "Reality. We need to deal."

Fiona nodded in agreement and sipped her tea. Fiona leaned her head on Eli's shoulder. They sat there for almost a half hour in a comfortable silence. Suddenly she jolted up, startling him.

"What?" He said looking at her concerned.

"What if we object?" She said with a crazed look in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Eli asked, exasperated.

Fiona stood up and paced around the room for a few minutes. "We go to the wedding, and we object then they come running back to us."

Eli rolled his eyes. "Fiona," he snapped his fingers. "Back to reality. What makes you think they're just going to come running back into our arms."

Fiona sat down next to him and spoke excitedly. "I don't know. I know it's completely crazy but it's the best I got. What do you say?" she asked smiling.

Eli chuckled. "Do I have a choice?"

Fiona latched onto him. "Thank you Eli! I promise, we'll come up with the perfect plan. There's no way they can say no!"

Eli sighed. Deep down he really wanted this to work but in reality he knew it probably wouldn't. He knew both Clare and Adam better than anybody. He knew neither of them would jump into marriage unless they were completely and madly in love with each other. That thought caused an unsettling lurch in his stomach.

"So, I'll RSVP us to the wedding this week. We'll need to go shopping. You're going to need a suit, I'm going to need a dress, oh and we have to book a flight." Fiona babbled. "Eli, are you listening?"

"Huh?" he asked, turning to her. She raised an eyebrow. "Oh right, Suit and Air Tickets. Got it." He nodded. "Fiona, do you mind if I go take a shower? I need to clear my head."

She shrugged. "Sure, no problem."

"You can leave if you want." He said as he went to walk towards the bathroom. He really didn't want her to leave, he knew neither of them really wanted to be alone right now but he thought he'd at least give her the option.

She smiled softly. "No, I'll stay. I think I'll just take a nap or something."

He nodded then walked into the bathroom. "Shit." He said when he realized he left the shower on the entire time she was over. Luckily it didn't flood but all the hot water was used up. He turned the water off and just sat on the cold floor for some time. After 45 minutes he walked back out to find Fiona fast asleep on his couch. He smiled. In some ways, he really thought him and Fiona could be really right for each other. She was beautiful, smart, funny and she understood him. She just had one major flaw.

She wasn't Clare Edwards.

Eli shuddered thinking about how in two weeks her name would be changed to Clare Torres. He sighed and sat on the arm of the couch Fiona laid on.

He smirked then flicked her forehead. "Wake up" he said.

"Ow, Jackass." she said, sitting up rubbing her head. She then sniffed. "I thought you were taking a shower. You smell."

Eli shrugged. "I will later."

Fiona sighed. "I called my assistant. She's going to RSVP us to the wedding."

Eli nodded. "Alright, sounds good."

Fiona then got up and walked over to the kitchen. "I'm going to order us some food. Get your laptop I want to look at some dresses online. Elijah, where are your takeout menu's?" Fiona asked rummaging through some drawers in the kitchen.

Eli was just about to answer her when his phone buzzed. "Hold on Fi" He said walking over to her as he answered. "Hello."

"Eli?" the voice on the other end said sweetly. He swallowed.

Fiona looked at him concerned. He didn't say anything for a few moments before speaking dryly.

"Cl..Clare?" Eli asked.

Fiona's eyes widened. "Speaker phone" she mouthed.

He put it on speaker phone right before Clare spoke again.

"Yes! Hi Eli! It's so good to hear your voice. I mean..hi." She said excitedly.

"Um, yeah. It's been a long time. How're you?" Eli asked, sitting on a stool at the counter in the kitchen. Fiona took a seat next to him. Both stared at the phone intently.

Clare giggled, they then realized that they were also on speaker and they heard a male voice in the backround. "I'm good." Clare responded. "I just thought I'd call to make sure you got the wedding invite…and Adam wanted to talk to you."

Eli saw Fiona visibly stiffen at the mention of his name.

"Oh right. So you two crazy kids are getting married. Exciting." Eli said, trying not to sound bitter.

"Yes. We're so excited. But um, yeah Adam wants to talk to you. Here." She said. There was then some shuffling noise, more giggling then another voice.

"Eli, my man! Hey!" Both Eli and Fiona were shocked at the voice. It was very…deep. Last they heard from Adam, he still had a very feminine voice. Now, he sounded like a man.

"Hey dude!" Eli exclaimed, clearly happy to be hearing from his best friend even under the current circumstances. "You sound different."

Adam laughed a throaty laugh and Eli saw Fiona's eyes light up and she smiled. He gave her a knowing look.

"Yeah, my voice finally changed. BOOYAH!" Adam said happily. Fiona giggled then slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Eli, am I interrupting something?" Adam said teasingly.

Fiona giggled again. There was a small gasp on the other end then silence. Fiona stopped giggling and looked at the phone expectantly.

"Dude, take me off speaker." Adam said seriously. Eli obeyed and Fiona pouted slightly.

"You're off. What?" Eli asked.

"I would know that laugh anywhere. You and Fiona are together man?" Adam asked. Eli smiled at the hint of jealousy in Adam's voice.

Eli chuckled. "We're just friends. Promise. So, Clare said you wanted to talk to me. What's up?"

"Oh! Right. Well, I was just wondering if you would like to be one of my groomsman. And my backup best man in case Drew screws something up." Adam laughed.

"Sure dude. That'd be awesome!" Eli said excited. His stomach churned when he remembered that he would be breaking up this wedding but he felt guilty not excepting the offer.

"Okay awesome, Clare wants to talk to you some more. She wants to fly you and Fiona out this weekend so you guys can spend some time with us and everyone else. Everyone misses you two." Adam said, sincerely.

"That'd be great." Eli said. "See you soon, dude."

Adam then put Clare back on the phone and Clare and Eli talked for about a half hour ironing out the details of him and Fiona coming to the wedding. They were very careful only to talk about wedding plans and nothing else. In some ways, Eli was very thankful for this. In others, it destroyed him. After he hung up he went back over to the couch where Fiona was flipping through tv channels.

"What did he want?" she asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"He wants me to be a groomsman. And Clare is going to fly us out on Friday. She already arranged and paid for it. She says she wants us to come out early so we can catch up with everybody." Eli said, snatching the remote from her.

"Oh." Fiona responded, looking detached.

Eli looked at her for a second before speaking again. "He remembered your laugh."

"Really?" Fiona asked, a huge smile plastered on her face. Eli nodded.

"And he sounded jealous when he asked me if we were together." Eli laughed. Fiona crinkled her nose.

"Does everyone back home think we're together?" she asked.

Eli shrugged. "Clare and Adam did. While we were making plans Clare asked me how long me and you were dating and sounded shocked when I told her we were just friends."

Fiona bit her lip. "You don't think…"

Eli looked at her. "That's why they got together?"

Fiona nodded.

Eli looked at her with sad eyes. "I don't know, Fi. Clare did sound a bit relieved when I told her we weren't together but you never know."

"So maybe when we show up…" Fiona said, hope filling her voice.

Eli looked, he finally allowed a few tears to fill his eyes. "They wouldn't be getting married if they didn't love each other. We don't know why they got together but the fact is, they're getting married."

Fiona moved closer to Eli and wrapped her arms around him. She then got up.

"Well, if we're leaving in a few days, I have some packing I need to do and some bussiness I need to take care of." She said heading towards the door.

"Okay, I'll call you later."

Fiona opened the door then turned around. "Eli…did…was…do you really think they're happy together?"

He gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Right." she nodded. "I'll call you later." And with that, she closed the door.


	3. Adam & Clare

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long! I'll save my long note for the end since i made you wait this long, ENJOY! :)

* * *

There was no doubt in his mind. Adam Torres loves Clare Edwards.

They were best friends in high school and continued to be friends after high school, even though most of their friends decided to go their separate ways. She helped him through him deciding to get testosterone shots and was helped him get through the process of transitioning. He helped her through the aftermath of her parents divorce, which ended up being more horrible than the divorce itself. They both helped each other get through the breakups of their high school sweethearts. Neither of them really knew why the others relationship ended, they just knew each was brutal. They both knew that Fiona and Eli told each other that is was just the distance. Clare and Adam knew that wasn't true but let them tell people that. Clare and Adam weren't even sure Fiona and Eli knew the real reasons their relationships failed, heck, _they_ weren't even 100% positive. They just knew it wasn't only distance.

Adam walked into the kitchen to see his lovely bride-to-be sitting at the dining table flipping through a wedding magazine humming "here comes the bride." He smiled to himself as he looked at her. She was so beautiful and he felt so lucky. He loved Clare more than anyone. Well, almost anyone. He shook that thought out of his head and grabbed a water out of the fridge. He walked up to the table and grabbed the seat next to Clare and pulled it so he was sitting right next to her. He quickly kissed her on the cheek. "Hey beautiful."

She smiled at him. "Hey you."

"What're you still doing up? It's late." Adam asked.

Clare looked up at the clock. It was midnight. She made a face. "Oh, it is getting late." she then smiled. "I'm just too excited to sleep."

Adam smiled back and tucked a piece of her behind her ear. "Two weeks."

Clare sighed and closed the magazine then stood up. "Two weeks too long. Goodnight my prince." Clare kissed him on the cheek then noticed Adam wince.

"Oh my gosh, Adam, I'm sorry. I know she…she used to…" Clare smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I love you."

Adam shook his head. "No, it's fine. I was just surprised to hear that. Go sleep. Goodnight. I love you too."

Clare then left the kitchen to walk up to her room. Clare was still keeping her abstinence pledge so she slept in a different bedroom than Adam. He didn't exactly love it, but he didn't mind it. He still had bouts of gender dysphoria so he didn't mind the not-having-sex part of their relationship.

Adam slammed his head against the table and sighed dramatically. Ever since his and Clare's phone conversation with Eli that afternoon his head was spinning.

It had been over a year and a half since he'd spoken to Fiona. Heard her laugh. They stayed friends for a long time after their relationship ended. He never told Clare why they stopped speaking and he never planned on telling her. He had no idea why Clare and Eli never spoke so he was shocked when she told him she invited both of them to their wedding.

Adam sat at the table for another half hour absent mindedly flipping through one of Clare's bridal magazines when he noticed she left her cell phone sitting on the table. He wasn't typically the nosy type but he decided to flip through the phone. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was looking for any sign she had been in contact with Eli or Fiona before this afternoon but her phone was clean.

He set the phone down and stared at it for a few minutes. He then hastily picked it up and scrolled down to Eli's name and clicked 'dial'

Eli answered on the second ring. "yeeeello?" he answered sleepily.

"Oh hey, sorry I woke you dude." Adam said quietly, as to not wake Clare up.

"Oh Adam, hey." Eli responded. Adam heard some shuffling then a door closing. "No man, it's all good. What's up? It's almost 1am."

Adam swallowed nervously. "Um, I was just wondering…"

"Eli, come back to bed baby." Adam heard a feminine voice say in the background.

"Shhh…" He heard Eli whisper hastily.

Adam slumped in his chair. _That must be Fiona,_ he thought.

"Okay, what did you want?" Eli said, yawning.

"Um, I was…I was…" Adam stuttered for a few moments before composing himself. "I was wondering if I could have Fiona's number." The words rushed out.

Eli laughed. "Dude, don't be so nervous. Of course you can have it."

"Really?" Adam asked, shocked that Eli would give him her number that easily.

"Yeah, sure. Just...Just don't tell her where you got it from. Just to be safe." Eli muttered before mumbling the number out.

"Um sure." Adam said, impatient to get her number. He scribbled the number down quickly and hung up as soon as Eli muttered "goodbye."

He quickly dialed the number Eli just gave him and impatiently waited for an answer. He hung up when it went to voicemail. He considered calling again or texting but when he looked at the clock and it read 1:10AM he figured she was probably sleeping.

He decided to call it a night. Just as he went to go turn the living room light off he heard a knock on the door. He looked at it curiously. The only person who ever came to his house this late was Drew, normally drunk out of his mind unable to find his own house.

Adam rolled his eyes and looked out the peep hole. He froze when he saw who was standing there.

There was another knock.

He opened the door. He stared at the ethereal girl standing in front of him. They stared at each other for a few moments before either said anything.

"Fiona…" Adam whispered.

She smiled at him sweetly. "Hi Adam."

* * *

**A/N #2: **So, this is on the short side (compared to my usual work). Sorry about that! I just wanted something to show Clare/Adam's relationship and a little more insight into the break ups since for the next couple chapters they reasons are going to start to slowly unfold. :) Also, I'm changing that rating to "T". I don't do sex scenes, so unless I have a change of heart and decide to write smut, there's really no reason for it to be "M". Okay, I'm done ranting. I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP but finals week is heading up FAST for me so i'm not sure how much writing time i'll have, but I am working on this story. I get new ideas for it all the time!


	4. Toronto

**Author's Note: **All the reviews I get for this make me super happy! :) I wasn't sure how well received this was going to be since degrassi fans seem to be deadset in their pairings. I already know how I want the story to end so that won't change but if you have any little suggestions about things you'd like to see along the way, those are always appreciated. I'm pretty much going to include every character in at one point so anything you'd like to see happen with the other characters (especially ones i haven't mentioned yet) would be taken into consideration! i really enjoy writing this story because i feel like i'm learning about myself as a writer writing it. does that sound corny? lol. like i realized i use a lot of dialogue and don't really get into the characters head all that much. I'm going to try to work on that. Anyways, I don't know why I'm getting so sappy and emotional, here's the next part of the story!

* * *

"You have a lovely home." Fiona noted as she pushed past Adam, entering his house.

Adam just stared at her. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. He hasn't seen Fiona in nearly 3 years. He took the sight of her in. She didn't really look any different other than the fact her hair was shorter and darker. She was also now wearing it straight. She also seemed to have aged a bit more drastically then Clare has since high school but he chalked that up to her party life in New York.

He knew he practically looked like a different person. Between the breast reduction, chest reconstruction, T-shots, and his excessive workout schedule his body was a complete 180 from the body he had in high school. His face now had stubble and luckily, he was no longer baby faced. He was almost 100% satisfied with his body. One more surgery after the wedding and he would _finally_ be the man he always wanted to be.

Adam turned his attention back to Fiona as she gazed around the living room and picked up little knick-knacks to give them a closer look.

"Clare decorated." Adam finally said. Fiona turned to look at him and gave him a smile that made his heart speed up. "Fiona, why are you here?"

She playfully rolled her eyes and set down the knick-knack she was looking at. "What? Not happy to see me?"

Adam fidgeted nervously. "I thought I made it clear after the last time we spoke I wanted nothing to do with you." he said confidently.

Fiona wrinkled her nose. "Then why did you invite me to the wedding."

Adam collapsed on the couch exasperated. "I didn't." he responded bitterly. "Clare did."

Fiona sat down next to him. "So you never told her why we stopped talking?"

Adam shook his head.

"Eli doesn't know either." Fiona stated casually.

Adam looked at her, wide-eyed. "Fiona…you're joking, right?"

She shook her head then stood up. "No. And I should go. Sorry for coming over. This…this was a mistake."

Adam stood up and walked after her. He quickly jumped in front of her before she could leave.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Fiona said angrily.

"Fiona, you need to tell Eli." Adam responded.

Fiona sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Adam, it was a year and a half ago….."

Adam narrowed his eyes. "It was _his_ baby, Fiona."

Fiona fidgeted nervously. "I know." she whispered. "I know."

Adam slowly moved away from the door. He looked at her sympathetically. He never saw her looking so vulnerable. He instantly felt bad. He reached his arm out to comfort her then pulled it back.

"I'm sorry." Adam began. "That was totally out of line."

Fiona shrugged. "No. I understand you're still…angry? Not that you ever had the right to be." Fiona responded bitterly.

Adam nodded. "Touché. Listen, why don't you sleep on the couch or something? I think we're both tired and probably not thinking clearly. Let's just sleep it off. Okay?"

Fiona nodded. "Are you sure it's okay that I stay? Clare won't mind?"

Adam smiled. "Clare will probably be thrilled to see you in the morning. Her wedding dress got severely screwed up and she was so excited for you to get here and fix it for her."

Fiona smiled and nodded her head absent mindedly. "Yeah, I'd…..I'd love to." she said, unconvincingly.

Adam smiled a big toothy grin back at her. "Good night Fiona." he said as he turned to the stairs to go to his room.

"Hey Adam?" Fiona called out as he reached the steps.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

She smiled a genuine smile at him. "You look good. And you seem really happy. I'm glad. No one deserves to be happy more than you."

Adam looked at her for a second. His stomach did a weird flipy thing before he responded. "Thanks Fi."

~~o0o~~

"You're _where_?" Eli shouted into the phone.

"Shhh." Fiona whispered. "Please don't be mad at me. I didn't even want to call you to tell you I left but then Declan told me about the skank you were with last night and I knew calling you would get rid of her."

"Fiona, we're not together." Eli said, irritated.

"I know. And I don't want to be _together_ but still. People _think_ we're together and if word gets around that you'll do anything with a pulse…" Eli then interrupted her with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah. It'll ruin your reputation. I get it." he responded. "Now, why on earth are you in Toronto? Please tell me you're at Holly J's house."

"I'm….I'm at Holly J's house." Fiona said, unconvincingly.

"You're at Adam's house, aren't you?" Eli accused. "_Aren't you?"_

"Yes. Fine. I'm at Adam _and_ Clare's house." Fiona responded.

"Wow, they're living together? Before marriage?" Eli asked, shocked. "High five Adam for me for getting her to agree to that."

"They sleep in separate rooms." Fiona said, annoyed. "Why are you not more concerned about this? They're getting married in just over two weeks and you're probably sitting on your couch in your boxers watching bevis and butthead while eating 5 day old Chinese food."

"It's 3 day old pizza and I'm watching South Park, Judgey McJudgerpant." Eli responded childishly.

"ELI!" Fiona yelled annoyed, then got up and took the call outside so she didn't wake up Adam or Clare.

"Fiona, can't you just let them be happy? Remember how miserable _you_ were when you broke up with Adam. As much as you may hate the fact they're together, you still love them both. Do you really want to put Clare through that? More importantly, do you really want to put _Adam_ through that?"

Fiona sat down on the porch swing Adam and Clare had. She pouted slightly. "No, I don't." Eli remained silent. "So what am I supposed to do now?" Fiona asked.

"Firstly, you're going to stay away from Adam. I'm still flying out tomorrow. As soon as you get off the phone with me you're going to go stay at Holly J and Sav's house until I get there. Then we'll go to our hotel room." Eli said, sternly.

"Okay, _dad." _Fiona joked. "But do I really have to go stay at Holly J and Sav's house? I mean they just had a baby and….I promise I won't cause any trouble with Clare and Adam." Fiona pleaded like a petulant child. Eli chuckled.

"I'm sure Holly J would love the help. You've been promising her you'd go up there to see the baby ever since it was born 3 months ago. Go." Eli said.

"Fine." Fiona conluded with a heavy sigh. "I'll go."

"Good. By the way, have you seen the happy couple at all?" Eli asked, casually.

"Well, Adam let me in and we spoke for about 3 minutes before he decided to go to bed." Fiona said. Eli noticed her voice sounded defeated.

"He'll always be in love with you Fiona." Eli said sincerely when he heard the pain in her voice.

"Yeah, but it's just not enough." Fiona said softly.

"Did you see Clare at all?" Eli asked.

"Nope." Fiona stated simply.

"Fiona?" She turned to look at the smiling face looking out the front door at her.

"Um, I'll call you back later. Bye." She said quickly and hung up.

* * *

**A/N #2** dun dun dun...

i'll try to have the next part up by sunday. :)


	5. Old Friends

**Author's Note**: So here's the next chapter, on sunday as promised. (shhhh, pretend it's not Monday already on the east coast.) This is more of a filler chapter. Bare with me. It doesn't move the plot along really at all but the information in this chapter will be important later. :)

* * *

"Clare!" Fiona said happily as Clare stepped outside. The two girls then hugged each other. Fiona noted that Clare was more gorgeous then ever as they stepped away. She could definitely see why Adam was attracted to her.

"It's so so so good to see you!" Clare said, looking up at Fiona. Fiona felt guilt build up inside of her. Clare looked so happy and Fiona was trying to rip that happiness away from her.

"It's good to see you too." Fiona said. She meant the words but still had to plaster a fake smile to her face. She was really happy to see Clare, she just hated the circumstances.

"How're you? I haven't talked to you in so long. Come in. Let's have some girl talk." Clare spoke excitedly, grabbing Fiona's hand and leading her into the house.

Fiona took a seat at the kitchen table as Clare poured them both a cup of coffee. She then sat down across from Fiona. "So, what brings you here two days early?"

"Um." _Crap_. Fiona thought. She didn't really come up with an excuse yet. "Well, I wasn't busy and of course missed everyone so terribly."

Clare smiled. "Well it's so good to have you here. It was a fantastic surprise. Adam told me he told you about my wedding dress."

Fiona nodded. Clare's perkiness was grating her nerves. Her and Clare were always really good friends and she loved the younger girl like a little sister but right now she was viewing her as the enemy. Her nemesis. She knew it was immature and unfair and she was reverting to a less attractive version of herself she hasn't been ever since junior year of high school but she couldn't help it.

"Yup, Adam told me." Fiona said. "Um, I'd be happy to see what I can do with it." Fiona said hesitantly.

Clare smiled as big as she possibly could. "Thank you so much! I'll go get it right now." Clare said, getting up.

"Actually," Fiona said, getting up as well. "I was just about to head out over to Holly J's. I haven't seen the baby yet and I thought now would be an excellent time to do so."

Clare's smile fell. "Well, Okay. I understand. You want to catch up with everybody." She then smiled again. "But I insist you come have dinner with Adam and I."

"Oh no. I wouldn't want to impose." Fiona said, hand on the door. She so badly wanted to bolt and never return.

"Pish Posh. We'd be more then happy to have you! How's 6:30 sound?" Clare asked. Fiona could tell she wasn't going to take no as an answer.

Fiona surrendered. "6:30 sounds fab. See you then." She then blew an air kiss at Clare and walked out. Holly J and Sav lived right around the block so she didn't call a cab and decided to walk.

She pulled out her phone and dialed #1 on her speed dial.

"Ah, the runaway." the familiar voice made her feel happy for the first time that day.

"Hey Declan." she said.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked.

"I just.." Fiona was struggling with tears. "I just need my big brother."

"Fi, are you alright?" Declan asked seriously, even though he already knew the answer.

"Did you talk with Eli today?" she asked.

"Yeah, he told me everything." Declan answered. Fiona figured as much. Along with becoming close to her, Eli also got close to her brother. They did many guys nights together.

"Just please don't tell me what I'm doing is stupid." Fiona said. She kept her head down as she walked just in case some tears fell.

"What do you want me to say Fi? I don't think what you're doing is right. Maybe it's time for you to just let him go." Declan told his younger sister.

"Oh, right. You still think you have a chance with Holly J even though she's _married _to Sav." Fiona retorted.

"He's all wrong for her though!" Declan yelled. Fiona snorted. Declan laughed softly.

"Fiona, when did we become these people? We're in love with people who are in love with someone else. What happened to us being the powerful Coyne family?"

Fiona laughed. "I don't know." she paused and took a breath. "Hey, I gotta go. I'm going to go see Holly J."

"Alright." Declan responded. "I guess I'll be the bigger man for now and tell you to send both of them my love."

Fiona stopped when she reached the sidewalk in front of Holly J's house. "Decs, do you think I'm making a mistake? Trying to reconnect with Adam?" she asked sincerely. Even though she didn't need a second father, she still valued her brother's opinion.

"I think there's a reason you and Eli were invited to the wedding. You don't go years without talking to someone then go through all that trouble of finding where they are just to invite them to your wedding. Especially when you made it pretty damn clear that you wanted nothing to do with them. Everything happens for a reason, Fi. Just don't overanalyze things…"

"Thanks Decs. I love you." Fiona said sincerely.

"I love you too, Fi." Declan said as he hung up.

"Fiona Coyne. Are my eyes deceiving me?" Sav said walking out of the house. He looked exhausted.

"Sav!" Fiona exclaimed, giving him a big hug. As much as she wanted Holly J to marry her brother, she loved Sav. Looking back at Declan and Holly J's relationship she knew they weren't meant-to-be. Though she would never admit that to Declan.

"Fiona!" Holly J squealed and she came running down the front steps crashing into her best friend. It was like they were high-schoolers again.

"Holly J!" Fiona squealed back happily as they hugged. For the first time since she got that stupid wedding invitation she was honestly 100% happy and content. She wasn't aware exactly how much she missed her best friend until this moment.

"Come inside! I want to show you Annabelle." Holly J said excitedly.

"I didn't know you where going to be in town. I figured you'd want to be far from here since…." Sav started but paused when Holly J glared at him.

Fiona smiled softly at him. "Actually, I was invited."

Holly J looked at her shocked as she picked up the baby and gently passed her to Fiona.

"You two are on speaking terms again? I mean…ever since you told him you were pregnant with Eli's baby I know he hasn't really wanted to be in contact with you. Heck, he stopped talking to Sav for awhile cause he didn't want anything getting back to you."

Fiona shook her head. "Clare invited me." Fiona looked down at the baby she was holding. "She's beautiful."

Holly J and Sav both smiled. "You okay?" Holly J asked concerned. "I know having a miscarriage was hard on you."

Fiona never took her eyes off the baby. "No, I'm fine." Fiona looked up at them. "It's not like I was ready to be a single mother anyway."

Holly J looked at her sympathetically. "Fi, your baby had a dad. I still don't understand why you never told him."

Sav looked between the girls and noticed the growing tension. "I'm going to go make some lunch." he said awkwardly and exited the room.

"You know why I didn't tell him Holly J." Fiona said, setting the baby back in the crib.

"Being scared isn't an excuse. I get it, you were in love with him and you were scared to ruin a good thing. I understand. I mean, when me and Sav decided to become official and end our casual thing it was a big step and scary but you can't spend your entire life being scared." Holly J said.

Fiona sat down on a rocking chair in the corner of the room. "I was never in love with Eli." she admitted. "I just told you that because…" she paused.

Holly J looked at her friend in shock. "You didn't want to admit you were still in love with Adam."

Fiona nodded. "We were going to get back together." she confessed. "He told me he loved me and couldn't live another day without me."

"Then you told him you were pregnant." Holly J concluded.

"He told me never to contact him again. I never heard from him after that." Fiona said, tears welling up in her eyes. "When did things get so complicated?" she whispered.

Holly J looked at her friend. She looked miserable. Defeated. Holly J went over and shut the door so Sav wouldn't be able to hear them. "He came looking for you. I promised Sav I wouldn't tell you but I think you deserve to know."

Fiona looked up at her. "When?"

"Right before him and Clare got together. About 10 months ago. The only reason him and Clare even started going out was because Drew and Alli forced them together. In fact, they always seemed annoyed by the fact they were forced into dating. Next thing we all know, they're engaged." Holly J said. "It's weird how fast their relationship moved. Especially when they moved in together considering the fact of why Clare and Eli broke up."

Fiona looked at her, confused.

Holly J wrinkled her nose "You mean you don't know?" Fiona shook her head. "They were having sex. When Clare said she was going back to having no sex before marriage, Eli ran. Sav thinks there's more to the story but that's all he got from Alli."

Fiona looked at her in shock. "Wow."

Holly J nodded. "When did our school become a soap opera?" she laughed.

Fiona smiled genuinely. "I have no idea."

* * *

**A/N #2: **Like I said before, sorry about the lack of plot movement. But there were some developments, so that's always good. :) Also, just in case I get this in a review (i feel this comment coming on soon) sorry for the lack of eclare. There will be some, i promise. I'm just not super confident in writing them cause I don't really ship them. (i love the adam/clare/eli friendship though) So it's just i need to get in the zone before writing them, i don't want to disappoint. lol. Also, I might not update for a WHILE. i'm going to try to update at least 1 time in the next two weeks but I have finals coming up and I want to do really good on them so...fics going to have to take a back seat. :( i will write whenever I get a spare moment though. as always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing and subscribing. it means a lot. :)


	6. Sick

**Author's Note numero uno:** Once again, sorry for the wait. Two finals down, two to go! Then don't have classes again until the 5th so i should be able to write more. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO!

* * *

Fiona spent the rest of the afternoon catching up with Sav and Holly J. She hadn't seen them in person since their wedding. She did a horrible job keeping in contact with her best friends. It was bad enough she had to see Eli everyday who was a constant reminded of what, or more specifically _who_, she left behind. She knew it wasn't healthy to close herself of from the world but _everything_ reminded her of him.

"I should get going." Fiona said, looking at the time. It was 6:00pm and the sooner she got to Adam and Clare's house for dinner, the sooner she got to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want to fake sick?" Sav asked. Holly J rolled her eyes.

Fiona laughed. "I have a feeling that would only make things more tense" she said as she got up and grabbed her purse. "But just in case, start calling me around 8 saying you need me."

Both Holly J and Sav laughed and responded "Deal." at the same time.

~~o0o~~

Fiona looked at the time on her phone just as she walked up to Adam and Clare's doorstep. 6:20. She sighed. She was never known for being early but she really wanted to just get this dinner over with. She knocked on the door.

"Oh hey Fiona." Adam said, smiling as he opened the door for her. "Come on in."

Fiona awkwardly smiled back and walked into the living room. She looked around more. They really did have a charming little house. All they needed was a white picket fence, a dog, and two children and they would have the perfect life.

"Where's Clare?" Fiona asked, glancing around the living room. Her stomach did an unsettling lurch. She thought that perhaps she wouldn't need to fake sick.

"Oh, work ran late and she had to go pick up some stuff for dinner. She should be home soon." Adam replied. He then sat down on the couch. "You can sit if you want." He gestured next to him.

Fiona hesitantly took a seat on the other side of the couch as far away from Adam as she could possibly get.

Adam laughed. "I won't bite."

Fiona laughed slightly. She then became serious. "So…we're okay?"

Adam sighed. "Yes. It was a year and a half ago. And what you said last night was true. It wasn't like we were together. I still don't think it's right that you never told Eli, but that was your choice." he paused. "Fi, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

Fiona scrunched up her nose. "With the baby?" she asked. Adam nodded. Fiona looked down at her hands. "Um, I lost it. Right before the 3 month mark, I miscarried."

She looked up at Adam. His eyes were full of sympathy. "Oh, I'm sorry. I really don't know what else to say."

Fiona shrugged. "It was a long time ago."

They sat there in silence for a few moments. It wasn't exactly awkward but it wasn't comfortable either.

Adam finally spoke. "So, where do you and Eli stand these days? I know you both are claiming not to be together but from what I've been hearing you're very close."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "We're friends. That's it."

"Are you still sleeping together?" Adam asked. Fiona noticed he asked it angrily but when she looked at him she saw that he was honestly just curious.

She nodded. "Occasionally. Not recently though."

Adam nodded and avoided making eye contact with her. There was a knock on the door. He furrowed his brows. "I wonder who that is. Clare would just use her key." He got up to go answer the door.

"Hey! Dude!" Fiona heard from behind her. She whipped her head around.

"_Eli!" _she screeched as she stood up and walked over to the boys.

"Fiona…" Eli said nervously. "I thought you were with Holly J and Sav."

Fiona narrowed her eyes. "I was. But Clare invited me to dinner and I didn't want to be rude. I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow. Wait…how did you get here so fast? I just talked to you this morning."

"Declan helped get me a flight." Eli answered. Fiona frowned. She sometimes hated how connected her brother was.

"Nice house." Eli exclaimed as he looked around. "Clare did a fantastic job decorating."

"Thanks!" Adam responded happily. Fiona was pretty sure she was going to be sick by the end of the night.

"Do you have any wine?" she asked Adam.

"Yeah, in the kitchen. Would you like some?" he asked.

Fiona nodded and Adam retreated in the kitchen. As soon as he was out of sight she turned to Eli.

"What are you doing here?" she spat.

Eli rolled his eyes. "Saving you from doing something stupid. I know I agreed to this insane plan but Fi…They're happy. Leave well enough alone. Let's go back to New York. There's some fashion and art gala going on."

"Eli" Fiona whispered urgently. "I don't think they even want to be together. Holly J said…"

"Here's the wine." Adam interrupted coming back from the kitchen with a bottle. He looked at Fiona. "Are you sure you're okay to drink?"

Fiona rolled her eyes. "I haven't had a drinking problem since high school. I'm fine."

"She's lying. Don't give her any." Eli said.

"Eli!" Fiona yelled.

"I'm home!" Fiona, Eli, and Adam then turned to the door to see Clare walking in with a ton of grocery bags.

"Here, let me help you with those." Adam said, rushing to her side.

"Thank you." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then turned and noticed Eli.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She said, setting down some bags and walking over to him. "Eli!" She said and ran up to him and gave him a hug. He reluctantly hugged her back. "It's so good to see you!" she gushed. "You have to stay for dinner. I can't wait to catch up with you two and hear all about New York and your lives! Awww it's like a many reunion!" Clare rambled.

Eli smiled at her ranting. "Well, I wouldn't want to impose…."

Clare rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh, you wouldn't be! We'd be more than happy to have you two! Just give me like a half hour to cook dinner."

"Sure." Eli said. Clare then grabbed all the bags and walked into the kitchen. Adam followed her. "I'll be right back." he said.

"She's sure perky." Eli said.

"And pretty." Fiona said, smiling.

Eli sighed. "I see where you're going with this Fiona…"

"Just admit it." She said, still smiling.

"Yes, she's very pretty. You happy?" Eli said, smirking at her.

"Very."

They both then went over and sat on the couch.

"You know, Adam's not to shabby looking either." Eli said after a few moments.

Fiona groaned. "I know."

Eli just laughed. It was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

**A/N #2:** Not crazy about this chapter. I just needed a way to end the tension between adam and fiona and needed to get Eli there in Toronto. So, yeah. :) So i decided I'm going to do the rest of the story by days. the wedding is 2 weeks away so there will be at least 14 (probably more like 16) chapters. I want to have it wrapped up by the time the show starts back up in February so hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently! :) Again, sorry for how sucky this chapter is.


	7. Secrets

**Author's Note:** Not sure how I feel about the formatting. Still trying to figure all that out. A lot goes down in this chapter. I thought about taking off the last scene and putting it in the next chapter but I'm still trying to format it by days so i don't drag this thing out to be 03942093420938 chapters because i have a tendency to overwrite. Also, i wrote half while I was healthy and half when i was hopped up on cold meds cause I've been sick. So, yeah. :)

**Disclaimer**: Haven't said this in a few chapters but, i do not own Degrassi.

* * *

The Dinner went by fairly well. Clare did most of the talking. She asked Eli and Fiona a lot of questions. Adam mostly sat there quietly. Eli noticed Adam would be more intent when Fiona was talking. In fact, he seemed to pay more attention when Fiona was talking than when Clare was talking. After dinner Adam and Clare offered to let them stay with them.

"Your hotel reservation doesn't start until tomorrow, I insist you stay with us." Clare argued.

Eventually Eli gave in but Fiona insisted on staying with Holly J and Sav.

Even though it was only 9pm by the time they completed dinner both Fiona and Eli insisted they were jet lagged. Fiona went back to Holly J's house and Eli went to the guest room.

**14 Days until the Wedding.**

Eli laid in bed. He looked at the clock. 2am. He sighed and grabbed his phone and opened 'new text'.

To: Fiona

_Are you awake? -Eli_

He set his phone aside, not expecting a response. About 3 minutes later his phone buzzed.

_No. Can't sleep. -Fi_

He smiled.

_I can come make you tired. ;)_ _-Eli_

He immediately got a response.

_GROSS! -Fi. _

Eli laughed quietly. Suddenly there was a knock on his door and it opened.

"Can I come in?" Clare whispered.

"Um, sure." Eli answered, sitting up.

Clare left the door open so there was some light and then sat at the end of the bed. "Sorry, it's just, I heard you moving and I'm not sleeping these days so I thought I would come say hi."

"Anxiety?" Eli asked.

"No!" Clare smiled. "Excitement. You know I've always wanted this fairytale wedding and I'm finally getting it now. I couldn't be happier."

Eli's stomach turned. He really thought he was ok with his best friends getting married. He was happy Clare was happy but a small part of him really wished that he could give her that happiness.

"Fairytale, yeah." Eli said, attempting a smile. He realized not only was he feeling his own pain, but he was feeling Fiona's too. He remembered back before her and Adam broke up they would always joke about them being this modern day Fairytale. Adam, the charming prince with a secret and Fiona, the beautiful but misunderstood princess. He smiled genuinely at the memories.

"Adam really is a prince." Clare said, still smiling. Even in the dark, Eli could tell she was glowing happiness.

"You never seemed like the princess type though." Eli said. Clare raised an eyebrow. "Not that you don't deserve to be treated like one but, you always seemed like you didn't need a prince. Or a knight in shining armor. You didn't need anyone to save you."

Clare shrugged. "I don't _need_ anyone. But every girl _wants _someone to save them. Even if they're too stubborn to admit it."

"Have you ever thought that maybe he already has a princess?" Eli, said angrily. The second he said the words he regretted them. Clare then got up to walk to the door.

"I'm sorry Clare, that came out wrong." Eli apologized. "This is just all so strange. I mean…you're not the fairytale type girl."

Clare turned to look at him. "And you don't seem like the type of boy who would fall in love with a princess." she whispered.

Eli furrowed his brows in confusion. "What princess?"

Clare smiled softly. "Fiona. I see the way you look at her. You love her. You're just too stubborn to admit it. That always was a problem with you Eli. Your stubbornness."

"I'm not in love with her." Eli responded calmly.

Clare furrowed her brow then smiled and walked back over to the bed and sat down. "You can be in love with two people, you know. I mean, of course you do, it happened before. With me and Julia. You hide behind this bad boy, player exterior but all you really want is someone. I know you still love me Eli. I know you probably never stopped." she paused for a moment before continuing. "I know I never stopped loving you. But Eli, It's time to grow up. Be responsible."

Eli looked at her. "So that's why you're marrying Adam? Because you think it's the responsible thing to do?"

Clare smiled. "I'm marrying him because I love him."

"But you love me too." Eli interjected.

Clare got up and headed to the door. "Yes, I do. Very much. But, Adam's never left me." Clare stood there at the door for a second and watched the emotions play on Eli's face. "Goodnight Eli."

Eli stared at the door for a few moments trying to digest what just happened.

He then pressed #1 on his speed dial.

"Hello?" Fiona whispered.

"Hey Fi, still awake?" Eli asked.

"Yeah. Unfortunately new borns make it impossible to sleep. Oh, Eli by the way, what I was saying earlier about what Holly J told me. Holly J said that Clare and Adam seemed…."

"Fiona!" Eli interrupted. "I just wanted to call to say I love you." Eli tested the words on his tongue. He's told Fiona he's loved her before, but he just wanted to see if Clare was right. "I love you Fiona."

"I love you too Eli…" Fiona answered carefully. "But anyways. Holly J told me that Adam and Clare's relationship moved strangely fast. Like, one second they were barely even dating then BOOM engaged."

"Huh." Eli responded not really paying attention to what she was saying. "Hey, Fi, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay…bye." Fiona said extremely confused before Eli hung up.

~~o0o~~

Eli looked at the clock when he woke up. It was almost 4pm. He knew he didn't fall asleep till around 6am but he didn't really want to sleep all day.

He checked his phone. No messages. No texts. No missed calls.

Just as he was looking at his phone, it rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"How is project: don't let my sister make an ass of herself, going?" Declan asked.

"I think I'm in love with her?" Eli asked it, more then a statement.

"Whoa, really?" Declan asked. "Did you tell her? Are you guys coming back?"

"I kind of told her. And no, I think I'm going to let her do this." Eli said.

"….You're going to let her object at the wedding?" Declan asked, incredulously.

"I think so." Eli answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. He hung up the phone without even saying goodbye. "Come in." he yelled.

Fiona then walked in. She looked horrible. Dark bags under her eyes, her hair half straight/half curly, and she was wearing sweat pants and a sweat shirt.

"Who are you and what have you done with Fiona?" Eli laughed.

"Come on, let's go." Fiona started packing things for him. He then looked at her and noticed her eyes were red and puffy.

"Fiona, have you been crying?" Eli asked concerned. He then got off the bed and engulfed her in a hug. She pushed him away.

"Adam told Clare why me and him stopped talking. Eli, we have to go." She grabbed more stuff and started throwing it in bags.

"What?" Eli asked, confused.

Just then Clare walked in the room. Eli looked at her and could tell that she has been crying too.

"What's going on?" Eli asked. Looking between the two girls.

"Fiona, tell him." Adam said walking up behind Clare.

"Why are you doing this to me!" Fiona yelled hysterically. Eli then walked over to her and hugged her again. "Fiona, it's alright. What do they want you to tell me?"

Fiona sobbed.

"Apparently, Eli, you're not the only one who runs away at the sign of pregnancy." Clare said bitterly. She noticed Adam glanced at her with a confused look but she didn't react.

Fiona collapsed against the wall.

"Fiona…what is she talking about?" Eli demanded.

"I…I…I was pregnant." Fiona sobbed.

"When?" Eli asked, shocked.

"About a year and a half ago." Fiona answered. She breathed trying to control her sobs.

"What does this have to do with me?" He turned to Clare and Adam and asked annoyed.

Clare looked at him. "Ask her."

He made eye contact with Fiona then all the puzzle pieces clicked. "It was mine." he whispered.

* * *

**A/N #2: **I really think the final scene would fit better in a stand alone chapter but I think overall it's alright. :) I'll probably post the next chapter on christmas eve or christmas! :D Thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing. It means so so so much to me. Honestly, I would probably continue with this story though if no one was reading it but the fact people ARE reading it AND enjoying it just means so much! i love you all! and hope you all have a fabulous holiday (even if you don't celebrate christmas).


	8. Princess Fiona

I'm so so so sorry it took me like almost 2 months to update this!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi. If I did, well, things would be different. lol.

* * *

Fiona sat on her bed in the hotel room. She watched Eli out of the corner of her eye. He hadn't spoken a word to her since they left Clare and Adam's house nearly 3 hours ago.

She finally took a chance and turned to him. "Are you going to say something?" she asked quietly.

Eli kept his eyes on the crappy tv show he was watching. "I don't know what you want me to say."

Fiona sighed a small sigh of relief that he was speaking to her. She was so afraid he wasn't ever going to talk to her ever again.

"I know you're mad," she began. "If I were you I know I would be furious."

Eli looked at her. She swore she saw him smirk slightly. "I'm not mad Fiona. Aggravated and annoyed? Most definitely. But I'm not mad."

"Really?" she asked as she slid off her bed and sat down next to Eli on his.

He laughed a little. "Yes, really. Just…_why_? Why didn't you tell me?"

Fiona bit her lip. "I don't know. I didn't want to tell anybody. The only people who knew were Declan, Holly J and Adam."

Eli nodded. "So you got an abortion?"

Fiona shook her head quickly. "No. I had a miscarriage."

Eli's eyes widened and he stared at her for a few moments before opening his mouth to speak again. "You were just going to carry it to term and never tell me?"

Fiona shrugged. "I don't know what I would've done. The entire thing was a horrible mistake."

Eli's eyes immediately turned sad.

"What?" Fiona asked as she furrowed her brows.

"Would it really of been that awful to have my child?" he whispered.

Fiona sighed and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened at first then reluctantly wrapped his arms around her.

"I love Adam." Fiona said.

"That seems to be the theme of this trip." Eli said as he let her go. He sighed then turn back to her. "Fiona, I love you." he said looking into her eyes.

She quickly looked away.

"We could be happy together." Eli reasoned.

Fiona scoffed. "For how long?" she looked back at Eli to see he had a hurt look on his face. "I mean, it's just…we're not right for each other. We're just lonely. Nothing more, nothing less."

Eli tucked a piece of Fiona's hair behind her ear. "You know that's a bunch of crap. Princess..…"

"Don't call me that!" she said as she slapped his hand away from her face. "Only Declan and…and…"

"And Adam call you that?" Eli asked. Fiona could hear the anger brewing in his voice. She jumped up off his bed.

"You don't love me Eli. You love Clare. Stop trying to convince yourself differently!" Fiona yelled as she walked back to her own bed and layed down turning her back towards him.

"You know what? I never believed Adam back in high school when he told me you had problems. You always seemed so normal and put together to me but you know what Fiona? Clearly, you're a good actress. You _are_ fucking crazy." Eli yelled back to her.

Fiona sat up on her bed and turned towards him. "Shut up!"

"Adam's never going to want to be with you! He wants Clare. He's going to marry Clare. Nothing you do is going to ruin his wedding. It's just going to make you look like the crazy bitch that you are."

Fiona chocked back a sob. "I hate you." she whispered.

Eli turned her back towards her. "No, you don't."

~~o0o~~

**10 Days until the wedding**

"You haven't talked to him in 3 days?" Holly J asked as she passed Fiona another dish to dry.

After their fight, Fiona decided she needed some time away from Eli. Holly J and Sav welcomed her into their home with open arms.

"Nope." Fiona answered as she set the dry dish in the cabinet.

Holly J sighed. "I told you not telling him would backfire on you. Nothing stays a secret. Especially around here."

"He wasn't even mad about that." Fiona began, "He's more angry that I'm still in love with Adam."

Holly J shook her head. "He needs to get over that. I mean…I don't want to see you make a fool of yourself at the wedding but you can't just turn off how you feel."

Fiona raised an eyebrow at her best friend. Holly J smiled before explaining. "There's always going to be that one person who you're going to love no matter what."

"Declan?" Fiona asked.

Holly J nodded. "I know we're completely wrong for each other and obviously I chose Sav and I love him more than anything but your brother will always have a place in my heart."

"You know, even though you never married my brother I still consider you my sister." Fiona said as engulfed Holly J into a hug.

"Ahem." The two girls heard a voice say from behind them.

"Adam, hi." Holly J said looking towards the door.

"Adam?" Fiona asked. She then turned around to see him standing in the opening of the kitchen.

He smiled shyly. "Can I talk to you? Alone?" Adam asked, looking at Fiona.

"Um, I'll go check on the baby." Holly J smiled at her best friend as she left the kitchen.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Fiona asked emotionlessly. She was still mad at him for bringing up the fact she was pregnant to Eli and Clare.

"I'm sorry." Adam apologized as he took a seat at the kitchen table. "I was just…angry."

Fiona sat across from him. "I know. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have come. Even though Clare invited me, I should've just stayed in New York and minded my own business."

Adam shook his head. "No, I'm glad you came." Fiona raised an eyebrow and Adam chuckled. "I am. I talked to Clare and she's really sorry how she acted. She wants to put it all in the past."

Fiona smiled. "I'm glad. I'm really sorry she got hurt."

Adam looked down. "She wanted me to invite you and Eli over tonight." Fiona opened her mouth to speak but Adam spoke before she could say anything. "I already talked to Eli. I know that won't be happening."

Fiona looked at her hands. "What did Eli say to you?"

Adam shrugged. "Just that he didn't want to see you right now."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "I'm sure. Adam, what did he really tell you?"

"That he loves you. And you're stubborn." Adam smiled. He remembered how stubborn she could be when they were dating.

"I don't love him. I love…" Fiona stopped herself. "Nevermind." she whispered.

"He told me there was another guy. He didn't say who, just that you were madly in love with him but you couldn't be with him. Silly guy," Adam smiled at her. "Got to be crazy not to want to be with you."

Fiona laughed humorlessly "Yeah, silly."

Adam then got up. "Well the offer still stands if you want to come over tonight. Clare would really enjoy it." Fiona bit her lip "We both would." he quickly added.

Fiona giggled a little.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked, furrowing his brow.

"It's just…when you said that, it reminded me when you were trying to get me to give Drew a chance."

Adam looked at her confused.

"He thinks you're great" Fiona mimicked. "We both do."

Adam smiled at the memories. "Those were much easier times, weren't they princess?"

Fiona nodded. Her heart skipped a beat at the use of her old nickname. "Yeah, they were."

She then walked Adam to the door. "Bye Fi." he said as he turned the knob to leave.

"Prince Adam!" Fiona said quickly. "I'll be there. Tonight, I mean."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I am SO sorry I haven't updated this. I ended up spending all of break with my family then i kind of got really overwhelmed really fast when I came back to school. I also had to rewrite this chapter like 5 times. Still not 100% pleased with it but if i didn't put it up now, I never would of. I promise, next chapter won't take me so long. :) BE PREPARED FOR BOTH FADAM AND ECLARE NEXT CHAPTER. :D

Also, yaaaay Degrassi is back Friday! The fadam shipped in me is shaking with anticipation.


End file.
